


Wickedly good One Shots

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluffy newtmas, M/M, So this is a bunch of Newtmas (and only newtmas) one shots, any newtmas!, depressing newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are random One Shots I've come up with. They may go from at least 3,000 or more words to 500. Depends on what I'm feeling. I will update randomly, whenever I have creative spurs. This is all Newtmas, and feel free to suggest a prompt in the comments, as long as it can be a short one, cause this is for one shots. I plan to make them all under at least 6,000 words. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wickedly good One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts in the comments, and I'll see what I can do with them!

"Hey, Tom!" Minho greets his roommate as he walks in, dropping his bag of probably sweaty, disgusting clothes before putting his sweaty, disgusting self onto Thomas' bed. The puppy-like brunet watched in horror as Minho, purposely, wiggled on the bed, soaking the sheets in sweat.

"First of all, you're cleaning my sheets and second of all, fuck you and hello." Thomas said, still in slight disgust. Minho burst into laughter at both Thomas' words and facial expression.

"Okay, okay sorry, Tomboy," Minho said as he waved his hands in defense. He got off of the bed and in front of the Xbox. "Wanna play?" He looked up at Thomas in mock puppy eyes as he slowly put the controller into the brunets hand.

Thomas looked down at the controller and fake sighed. "I guess I have to now." He sat down next to Minho as the two began to play. Super Smash Bros, what an excellent choice.

After about two battles, to which Thomas won them both ("You cheated." "I really didn't. You just suck." "Nope, cheated." "Okay." "I knew it." "Course you did.") Minho started talking about his group of friends Thomas had yet to meet. They were all in their first year of college, and the only close friend Thomas had made was Minho.

Minho always urged him to join their group, but Thomas never really got around to it. Don't get him wrong, he thought meeting new people would be fun, but even as he considered Minho his best friend, it never really felt the same without him.

Him was Thomas' old best friend, and crush. He helped Thomas through every single thing bad and he fixed Thomas. Thomas developed a thing for him because of this. He was always into people, if they did a single nice thing he probably thought about them for at least a week. But those silly and small crushes all went away when Thomas actually looked at him. Even when Thomas moved away, he never really got back into someone. Newt was the only one for him.

"Thomas? Yo I'm beating you, totally not cheating. Just thought you should know. It's not cheating, by the way."

Thomas looked back at the screen only to see his character, Link, get smashed by King Dedede. He looked down at his hands and realizing that he stopped playing, too busy thinking about Newt to focus on anything else.

"Sorry, Min. What were you telling me?" Thomas asked as he got back into the game, immediately planting a move on Minho. Minho frowned as Thomas smirked.

"My friends, duh. So out of all of them, sorry not sorry, my favorite has to be my best friend."

"Aw you're talking about me, I love you too, Minja."

Minja happened when for a full week, Minho could have sworn he was a ninja.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They both looked at each other before cracking up. They always had moments like these.

"So, as I was saying before, I won't tell you his name-"

"Why?"

"I want you to figure that out. Meaning you have to talk to him. Anyway, I'll tell you some things about him. He's blond, tall and lanky. He's extremely nice and very funny, once you get to know him."

That sounded like Newt. Minho described Newt perfectly, even though Thomas knew it wouldn't be him. It didn't fit right, for some reason. I'll be able to find my Newt in a heartbeat if you put him in a maze.

\----

The next day was a stressful one. Thomas got a C on a test he actually studied for, then he got asked out by Sonya again, to which he said no because even if it sounded harsh, she was probably the most annoying girl he has ever met.

He walked into his room to find Minho playing Assassins Creed which a blond stranger watched him, both of their backs turned. He doesn't wonder about the blond, in fact barely focuses on him as he puts his things away in the proper place.

Minho sees Thomas and pauses the game, introducing the boy to Thomas.

"Hey Tomboy! This was the kid I was talking about, my best friend." Minho says while jumping up while Newt is walking over to a Thomas that is still half-paying attention.

"Names Newt, Greenie." He said with a very familiar accent now. Thomas froze in place, completely stunned. This can't be it. This isn't Newt.

"Are you gonna stand there, or shake my bloody hand?" Newt asked, clearly amused only with a slight blush at the pretty stranger staring at him.

"Oh! O-Oh yeah yeah, here." Thomas said, snapping out of his trance in an instant, shoving his hand into Newts. As they shook, Thomas could have sworn he felt tingles in his hand. He laughed nervously and took his hand back. He walked away from Newt and Minho to the couch.

"So, Tomboy, what's your full name?" Newt asked as they both sat on the couch. Minho fell back into his spot in front of the TV, not playing anything but watching them.

"Thomas. And yours is.. Newt, like that's your real name, right?" Thomas smartly asked, his heart thudding in his chest. This could be my Newt.

"Of course it is, mate. It's weird, I know but I like it." Newt says smiling at Thomas, that turns into a confused look in a second. "You know, I had a friend named Thomas. He was the best, I swear. He had to move away though. I barely remember his face, but I remember how his personality was." He looked away with a sad look on his face.

He forgot about me. That hit a little too close towards home for Thomas. His heart and stomach felt empty, it had felt that way since he first saw Newt. Knowing that his best friend, old best friend, is right in front of him almost made him dizzy. He blinked a couple of times to push these feelings away.

"I know what you mean. I had a best friend in elementary school. We did everything together. When one went somewhere, the other would be behind them. Those were the best memories I've ever had." Thomas said in a sort of croaky voice, but it held a firm grip of softness.

"What happened?" Newt said softly after a few second that seemed like hours.

Thomas looked straight in Newts familiar brown eyes."I moved."

Newt stared at him after that. Just stared, slowly piecing the information together. Thomas twitched slightly in his seat at Newts staring. He ended up looking down at his lap.

"..Tommy?" Newt said slowly in disbelief.

Thomas looked up at Minho, staring at the asians turned back then to Newts eyes.

"Newt.." Thomas breathed out.

"There's no way it could be my Tommy. No way. You're way more attractive then I remember him being. No way." Newt said, still in disbelief.

"Thanks Newt, I appreciate it." Thomas said, smiling slightly. At that, Newts eyes got bigger, heart pounding. That smile only belongs to one boy. It was him.

Newt shot up and grabbed Thomas' arms, ignoring the questioning and pulled them out the door, going towards his own dorm room. Once they got there he pushed Thomas on his bed, straddling him. He stared at Thomas' lips, still not believing that this was happening. Thomas in return tried to ask why but got interrupted by a pair of lips.

Newt kissed him with such passion. Hot and hard, just how he liked it. He felt Thomas kiss back, his hands moving towards Newts waist. Newt ended the kiss and slowly moved his hips up and down. He moaned lowly at the pleasure already building up in both of their cocks.

Thomas panted and held Newts waist more securely and grounded his hips up. Newt let out a loud moan at that, hands moving to Thomas' chest.

After humping each other a few more times Newt got off of Thomas and off of the bed to strip.

Thomas looked at Newt with burning lust as he saw Newt take off his shirt. Newt smirked when he saw that Thomas was watching and striped slower, putting on a show for the boy.

Said boy moaned in return and worked on getting his own clothes off. After they were both naked, Newt got back into Thomas' lap and rubbed himself against the brunets cock. Newts jaw dropped open and he hung his head low, still moving.

"My god Tommy, how much you've changed." Newt moaned out, going faster and harder.

"Yeah? In what ways?" Thomas said as he stopped the blond as he pulled some lube and a condom out of Newts drawer. Newt whined as the sensation stopped. He watched as Thomas started lubing his fingers. He carefully lifted Newt up a little bit, before looking into his eyes for permission. Newt looked back at his with his mouth a little open as he nodded. Thomas smiled a little bit before sliding a finger into Newt, the blond in return moved around before gasping softly. Thomas saw this and softly dragged the tip of his finger over the bunch of nerves causing Newt to shake as he moaned out.

"M-More, Tommy, more." Newt said lowly, hanging his head down as he felt another finger enter. He bit his lip and hid his face into his now lovers shoulder as he started fucking himself with Thomas' fingers.

"Hmm. You still haven't told me how I've changed." Thomas whispered into Newts ear, dragging his teeth over Newts earlobe, causing Newt to cry out and grind down harder. Thomas took this as a hint and added the third finger.

"Hm-Hmp well you're taller, w-which means that other things have grown..." Newt trailed off as Thomas started moving his fingers. "I need more than your fingers Tommy."

Thomas immediately pulled out his fingers before setting Newt on top of him. He looked into Newts eyes in question.

"Im fine, Tommy, it's okay."

That was all the reassurance Thomas needed before he thrust up all at once. Newt gasped and moaned loudly before bouncing up and down. After all the sexual tension they've always had, they both knew they weren't going to last long. Thomas moved in perfect rhythm with Newt, and he pulled Newt into a kiss after realizing that he might as well be in love with him.

"A-Ah I'm close.." Newt said in a croaky but sexy voice, his throat becoming raw with the moans he let escape.

"Me too, babe." Thomas moaned out and thrust put harder, holding Newts waist down. Holding Newt still finally broke the blond, making him come on the brunets chest with breathy moans. Thomas saw Newts expression and came too, with a completely pleasureful mind.

Newt pulled off and groaned when his cock dragged over the right place. Newt flopped on Thomas' chest, not even caring about his own cum getting on him. He snuggled his head into the crook of his new boyfriends neck as said boyfriend placed a firm hand around his waist.

"This has got to be my favorite welcome back gift." Thomas said in a tired voice, softly chuckling.

Newt smiled against his shoulder and nodded.

"This has got to be my favorite memory of giving someone that gift."

"Mmm. I missed you. We have a lot of catching up to do." Thomas said firmly as he moved Newts head so he could look at him. They stared at each other, simply studying after a long time, before both leaned in and pressed lips together.

They both put all of their emotions into that kiss, happiness, desperateness, and of course, love.

"I missed you too. I'm never letting you go again. I love you, Tommy." Newt said tired as he snuggles back into Thomas.

"I love you too. I'm not letting you go, either."

**Author's Note:**

> You're sweet.


End file.
